Fulfilled Dreams
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: A SanoMegumi fic in which past dreams come true.


NOTES:  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters of this fic belong to me, except one. You will find who when you read it.  
  
" " for thoughts  
  
- for dialogues  
  
  
FULFILLED DREAMS  
  
Young Megumi took the new born in her arms. While her father was finishing attending to his patient, she went to the mother and put the baby in her arms.  
  
-It's a baby-girl.  
  
The woman smiled weakly and caressed the little bundle that rested on her bossom. Ryusei Takani had gone to the other room, and came back with another man, the lady's husband. He approached his wife and kissed her softly on the forehead. The doctor tapped his daughter on the shoulder. They had to go. She wanted to stay a little more, but she followed her father. They made their way home in silence.   
  
-You did a good work today.  
  
She smiled at her father. It was unusual to hear a compliment from him when he was in his doctor mood. Their relation of father and daughter didn't matter when he was her teacher. In those moments, she was just another one of his students, and if she made a mistake, she was reprimanded in the same way as the others.  
  
-Better hurry up. It's late and your mother must be worried.  
  
She smiled.  
  
-Yes.  
  
  
That same night Megumi couldn't sleep. The events of the day crossed her mind once again. She never thought that a childbirth could be so wonderful. She remembered the tenderness in the husband's eyes, looking at his wife and daughter, the same feeling she had seen in her father's when he looked at her mother or one of their three children. She wanted something like that, she wanted to have a loving man by her side and some babies. She turned in the futon and closed her eyes, a smile in her lips.  
  
"Someday, I will have my own family and I'll be as happy as the people around me are."  
  
~*****~  
  
The darkness that surrounded Megumi began to fade, but her eyes remained closed. She was exhausted and her body hurt so much... But it was worth it. She sighed softly. Her mind slowly replayed the events that occurred some hours ago. The pain, the long hours of wait, the new born's cries and Sanosuke kissing her softly, his eyes shining with love, joy and relief. Megumi smiled. During the nine months they had expected their child, they had seen her belly swell with the tiny life growing inside her every day and now... Her fingertips caressed her now flat stomach.  
  
"My baby..."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. The room was bathed in the light of the sun. One of the panels that overlooked the garden was slightly open to let the warm breeze go into the bedroom. A soft hum, like a lullaby, reached her ears. She turned her head looking for the source of the song, and the scene before her eyes filled her heart with tenderness.  
  
  
The last time Sanosuke had seen his wife she was deeply asleep. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, his daughter. She had woken some minutes ago, moving restlessly, but not crying. He had been at their side, watching them sleep, feeling that he was the most fortunate man in the world. Afraid that the new born could wake up Megumi, he had taken her in his arms, trying to remember how Dr. Genzai had done so before. Inexpertly, he had wrapped his arms around the baby, and stood up, trusting in the strong muscles of his legs. She expressed her discomfort whimpering softly, and Sano panicked. What did he have to do? He shifted her and after a while, she yawned and closed her eyes. And now, what? He didn't have the heart to wake his wife. So he did what he thought it would be useful. He began to hum softly a song that he thought he had forgotten. He remembered his mother singing it to his younger sister, when she was a little girl, some time before he joined the Sekihoutai.  
  
While he sang, he watched his daughter in awe. She was so small... He never thought about children until Megumi and he began to make plans for the future. But still, even after Megumi told him about her pregnancy, he couldn't imagine that a baby could be like that. He grinned when the idea of him being so small crossed his mind.  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't have expected me to be so tall. Although dad is almost as tall as me..."  
  
The girl in his arms made an attempt to cry, and Sano realized he had stopped singing.  
  
-Sorry, I was thinking about other things... Anyway, I never imagined you would like it. You know what? You have a great family in Shinsuu. When you're older, we'll go to see your grandpa, uncle Outa and aunt Uki. But I'm sure they'll be in Tokio in less than two weeks to know you.  
  
His daughter looked at him curiously, like she could understand what he was saying.  
  
-I see you're a very smart girl, like your mother.  
  
Sanosuke observed her carefully. Her skin was pale, almost transparent, like Megumi's, and she also had her black hair. However, the baby-girl's eyes were brown like his.  
  
-And as beautiful as she is, too...   
  
He smiled lovingly. After cradling his daughter a little more, he turned to the futon and found a pair of maroon eyes watching him.  
  
  
-You're awake...  
  
Megumi smiled tiredly. Sano went to her side and kneeled carefully on the floor.  
  
-She woke up and began to move a lot. Dr. Genzai said something about babies crying, so I thought that if she wasn't crying, it was unnecessary to wake you up...  
  
His wife smiled sweetly and tried to sit on the bed.  
-Hey, you shouldn't move. Dr. Genzai said...   
  
-Don't worry. I'm a doctor too, remember?  
  
She moved slowly and shifted until she found a comfortable position. She sighed and smiled at her husband.  
  
-I'm ok, just a little tired. You know I can't be in bed for a long time...  
  
Sano smiled wickedly. He was going to make a sly remark about his wife's comment when she looked at him and added:  
  
-...without doing anything.  
  
Suddenly the little girl began to move restlessly in her father's arms. Her little fist hit Sano's chest and he smiled.  
  
-Wow, I think she has our strenght combined.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
-How many times are you going to remind me of that day?  
  
He winked at her.  
  
-Forever. You were really cute when Notaro put his paws on you and you became so angry... AND it was the first time I saw what you had under your kimono.  
  
-Sano!  
  
-What? You have wonderful legs, the best I've ever seen.  
  
The baby moved again and Sano grinned.  
  
-I think she knows you're awake and wants to say hello to you.  
  
Megumi took her in her arms.   
  
-And what are you doing awake so soon, hum? You should be sleeping now...  
  
She caressed her head with her fingertips and pressed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
-So much time waiting for you, and now here you are...  
  
Her daughter looked at her and yawned. Then she closed her eyes.  
  
-Yes, that's it. Sleep well... - She turned to her husband.- What time is it?  
  
-Three o'clock, I think. Do you want me to go and see?  
  
-No, it doesn't matter. I was only curious.  
  
-Dr. Genzai said he would come in the everning, after closing the clinic. And Kaoru and Kenshin will come tomorrow morning.  
  
-Sano, you should write to your family. Your father and siblings will be very happy to know that we have a new addition to our family.  
  
-Yeah, I'll send them a telegram tomorrow. I'm sure they'll come soon to know her.   
  
They looked at their daughter and smiled amused to see her awake again. Then, the baby-girl nuzzled Megumi's bossom and whimpered.  
  
-So you're hungry, little one.  
  
Sanosuke swallowed hard. Men usually waited outside while the mother was with the baby. He hadn't been allowed to be in the room while Megumi was giving birth, and now... Should he stay out of his daughter's life again? Damn, he wanted to be part of it too...  
  
-Megumi, may I... may I be here...?  
  
She smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek with her fingertips.  
  
-Of course you may, Sano.  
  
The girl moaned expressing her discontent and Megumi laughed.  
  
-In terms of food you're as impatient as your father.  
  
She opened one side of her yukata and brought the baby to her breast. She suckled hungrily, making little noises of contentment. Sanosuke watched the scene with adoration reflected in his eyes. He looked at Megumi. She was pale, her dark hair tied in a loose braid, hanging down her back, but there was something in her that made her glow. She tilted her head to look at him and smiled softly. He smiled back and kissed her cheek. He sat on the futon, behind her and pulled her gently to rest against him.   
  
-We should name her... -said Sano some minutes later.  
  
-Any suggestions?  
  
-Let me see... What do you think of... Kaho?  
  
Megumi smiled amused.  
  
-Written as good fortune?  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
-And happiness.  
  
Sanosuke looked down at his daughter and traced her cheek with his fingertip.  
  
-Hello, little Kaho.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at her parents. Then, she moaned softly and closed her eyes again.  
  
-You see? She likes it.  
  
Megumi laughed softly.  
  
-Ok, you don't have to convince me. I like the name. - She looked at her daughter -. Kaho. It suits her.  
  
  
Kaho finished her suckling and her mother took care of her. Then, she fell asleep in Megumi's arms.  
  
-And this is the exciting life of babies, dad. They eat, sleep and when they're hungry again, they cry at the top of their lungs to be sure we understand what they want.  
  
Sano couldn't help grinning, hearing his wife's explanations. He felt something inside him twist when she called him dad.  
  
-When will she speak?  
  
-I don't know exactly, some children begin earlier than others, but more or less a year. Why?  
  
-Just curious.  
  
Megumi smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything. The two became silent, watching their baby sleep, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
-You're very quiet - said Megumi after a while, giving her husband a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He sighed.  
  
-I... I was thinking about my past. I never imagined someday I'd have a family, one of my own. I was so obsessed with revenge, I hated everything, everybody, nothing mattered. Now I have the guys, I have you, and we have her... It's as if I were dreaming. And you?   
  
-I was remembering my past too... A dream I had when I was younger.  
  
He kissed her on top of her head.  
  
-And what was it about?  
  
Megumi sighed softly.  
  
-When I was fourteen, I saw a baby being born for the first time. It was amazing, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When the father of the child went in the room, kissed his wife, and caressed his daughter, I felt their love. In those moments, I knew I wanted the same, I wanted to feel that love, to be as happy as they were. - She bit her lower lip -. Later, while I was working for Kanryu, I gave up that dream.  
  
Sanosuke kissed her temple.  
  
-I know...  
  
-After that time, I never thought that my dream would come true. But it did.   
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
-Thank you for making it real, for giving me the most wonderful gifts I've ever received.  
  
Sanosuke leaned a little and kissed his wife gently.  
  
-No, my love, thanks to you, for loving me and making me the happiest man in the world.  
  
He embraced the two women of his life, putting his arms carefully around his daughter and covering Megumi's hands. Then, he kissed her again. Finally he had reached complete happiness.  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
*Kaho: I read in a Japanese-English dictionary that its meaning is 'good   
fortune, luck, happiness'.  
  
*I hope Sano and Megumi are not too OOC. Ok, Sano is, but I thought that he   
couldn't be the bad boy we love in this fic. He had been a father for the   
first time, and I tried to imagine him in that situation (he should be   
nervous, loving... as men usually are in this kind of situations).  
  



End file.
